Holiday
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Song fic, based on Holiday by Greenday. Give it a go


**Green Night  
By: GCandTKandFF.Nobsession**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**  
**Dedication: To Gaz, for beta-ing… and to JadeLilyMalfoy for helping with the search of the missing fic…**

**Okay first Song fic… hope you like…**

**8888888888**

**This is based on:**

"**Holiday"**

**-Greenday**  
_  
"Hear the sound of the falling rain,  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame,  
The shame,  
The ones who died without a name…"_

The rain fell around them as they marched up to a lone house on the top of a hill. All around them flashes of lightning and curses, many falling, and yet they continued on, far too little time to pause and help the helpless. As the army encircled the building, hooded people started appearing at the doors and windows…

_  
"Hear the dogs howling out of key,  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery",)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today…"_

Shouts were heard, more began falling, screams of pain, but now they had a chance, they could see the enemy, and they took aim and fired. They continued up the slope, shooting back. Screaming could still be heard, mixing with shouts and thunder. They were losing men and women, and yet they all fought on, nothing could have made them leave, they were there to fight, and they would stay until ordered to leave…

"_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives,  
On holiday…"_

They fought on, more and more falling; until a sudden green flash lit up the sky. They charged, up the last fifty metres, the rain increased, as did the number of fallen. Their futures all depended on this fight, upon one man's insanity…

"_Hear the drum pounding out of time,  
Another protestor has crossed the line,  
To find, the money's on the other side…"  
_  
As the rain and thunder increased above them, some of them showing their true colours and cursing those around them. As the fight wore on, more and more emerging from the building, those who started the attack realised, they were not going to win…

"_Can I get another Amen?  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men,  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument…"  
_

As soon as the traitors showed who they really were, they were dead. Their leader would never forgive traitors. When they got ten metres from the outer walls of the building, they stopped. A lone figure stepped out from the crowd. All went quiet, even the rain and thunder seemed to decrease, as if holding its breath, waiting to see what he would say…

"_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives,  
On holiday…"  
_  
As more and more time drew on and he still stood, silent and still, those around him began to feel unsure of what promised to them. As he drew his power for this attack, his power on other spells he had performed weakened, and people were released from their leash.

"_"The representative from California has the floor"…"  
_

Time crept even further along, the army became unsettled, another figure emerged, this time from the building. He spoke, unafraid like the other was…

_  
"Zieg Heil to the president gasman,  
Bombs away is your punishment,  
Pulverize the Eiffel tower,  
Who criticize your government,  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and,  
Kill all the fags that don't agree,  
Trials by fire, setting fire,  
Is not a way that's meant for me,  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!..."  
_

"Voldemort destroys others, only because they don't agree with him, or just because they are of a different religion, country and blood. Many lives are lost and destroyed by him, do you want yours destroyed too, just because you follow his twisted beliefs and lies. I don't I believe he should rot in hell. If you are out there and believe he should go down, step up now, and pay for what you have done, but then be able to live free, not forced to kill those you know don't deserve to. I'm not saying you will be free from all you've done in the past…"…

"_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives,  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies,  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives…"  
_  
This is the last chance you get to be free, get away from the lies and fear he is feeding you.

"_This is our lives on holiday"_

Once Harry finished his speech, there was quite some movement, many started to emerge from the crowd, and some tried to curse them for doing so, but were soon stopped by curses coming from the castle. Voldemort roared in anger and sent a killing curse at Harry, but the teen got there first, the night sky filled with a blinding green light…

**8888888888**

**AN/ Okay, first song fic… what did you think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Byes P**


End file.
